DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The most widespread and to date most successful approach to identify immunogenic molecules common to tumor cells is to screen a cDNA library with tumor-specific CTL. Application of this strategy has led to identification of several gene families expressed predominantly in human melanoma. There are, however, two major limitations to this approach. First, screening methods are very labor intensive and, in practice, this limits the number of elements in a given library that can be screened. Second, with the possible exception of renal cell carcinoma, tumor-specific cytotoxic T cells have been very difficult to isolate from either tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TIL) or PBL of patients with other types of tumors than melanoma, especially the epithelial cell carcinomas that comprise greater than 80% of human tumors.